


To a Cat

by reminiscence



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Freeverse poetry, Gen, ffn challenge: 100 prompts challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: He was more cat than anything else now, but that was fine with him.





	

He'd become too much  
like a cat, loving the sea breeze  
that spelt freedom in cloud letters  
and the taste of fish  
between his teeth and on his tongue  
and no longer caring about world fates  
and politics.

The world had shrunk for him  
and that was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a5 – poem under 50 words, and for the 100 Prompts Challenge, #019 – salt.


End file.
